Kinabra Oneshots
by Vilandel
Summary: Eine Freundschaft, die sich in Liebe verwandelte... Jahrelang getrennt, doch nie wurde der andere aufgegeben... Durch Gift und Stimme verbunden... (Oneshots zu Cobra & Kinana)
1. 10 Dinge über Kinabra

**10 Dinge über Kinabra**

**1.** Cobra braucht nur Kinana zu küssen, um stärker zu werden, da sie ja Gift in sich trägt. Aber um wirklich mächtig zu sein braucht es schon etwas mehr...

**2.** Kinana und Cobra schweigen noch oft wenn sie zusammen sind. Da sie aber die Gedanken des anderen hören können, können sie sich oft unterhalten ohne den Mund aufzumachen. Meistens um sehr private Sachen auszutauschen...

**3. **Cobra hasst es aufzuräumen. Doch Kinanas schlangenähnliche Verwandlungen können seine Meinung schnell ändern...

**4.** Im Gegensatz zu anderen Männern stört es Cobra nicht mit seiner Freundin shoppen zu gehen. Schliesslich braucht Kinana seine Meinung für neue Bikinis und ihre Unterwäsche...

**5.** Luna schläft mit Ohrenstöpsel. Von der ersten Nacht, als Kinana endgültig bei Cobra und ihr eingezogen ist, macht sie nämlich noch Alpträume...

**6.** Manchmal gehen beide zusammen trainieren. Was sie da genau machen weiss niemand und Luna behaltet darüber strenges Stillschweigen. Nicht mal mit etwas Gratishonig oder Dates mit Pantherlily konnte man ihr das Geheimnis entlocken...

**7.** Kinana zu verkuppeln haben Mirajane und andere Mädchen längst aufgegeben. Umso schockierter waren sie, als Kinana und Cobra verkündet hatten, sie wären schon seit drei Monaten zusammen...

**8.** Als sie beschlossen hatten zusammen auszugehen, hatte Cobra nicht auf Kinanas Formen geachtet. Aber er hat daran gedacht...

**9.** Gefährten von Dragonslayer müssen immer eine sichere Methode haben, um ihren Drachen beruhigen zu können. Kinana macht es mit singen und etwas anderem...

**10.** Normalerweise ist Cobra ein Morgenmuffel. Doch wenn Kinana morgens anfängt zu singen, vergisst er das ganz schnell...


	2. Zukunft

**Zukunft**

Lächelnd strich Kinana sich über ihren wieder flachen Bauch. Noch besser über den Streifen, der nun ihr Bauch zierte. Dieser Streifen bedeutete ihr viel. Während neun Monaten lag einen Teil ihrer Zukunft im Bauch und dieser Streifen bezeugte davon. Ihr und Cobras Kind war ihre Zukunft.

Es gab Frauen, die alles machten, um diese Schwangerschaftsstreifen so gut es ging wegzubringen. Doch Kinana wollte dies nicht. Für die junge Barkeeperin war dieser Streifen ein Symbol ihrer Zukunft.

Als sie noch eine Sklavin im Tower of Heaven war und danach in eine Schlange verwandelt wurde, hatte sie nie gedacht, dass sie eine Zukunft haben würde. Doch danach traf sie auf Cobra, der damals noch Erik hiess, und er war wie ein Lichtstrahl in ihrer damaligen Dunkelheit. Dieser erlosch jedoch als sie getrennt wurden und Kinana bei ihrer Rückverwandlung jegliche Erinnerung verlor. Sie fühlte sich zwar wohl in Fairy Tail und die Mitglieder taten alles, um Kinana von ihrer Amnesie abzulenken, doch die Tatsache, dass sie sich an nichts mehr erinnerte ausser dieser Stimme, liess sie nicht auf irgendeine Zukunft hoffen. Bis sie Cobra endlich wiedersah. Zwar wurde er ihr sofort wieder weggenommen, doch wieder sah sie durch ihren Freund einen Lichtstrahl in ihrer dunklen Leere und begann für eine glückliche Zukunft zu hoffen. Dies verstärkte sich als sie sich wieder an ihre Vergangenheit erinnerte und verstand, was sie mit Cobra verband. Nach der Dracheninvasion wurde er schliesslich wieder freigelassen und wurde ein Mitglied Fairy Tails. Manchmal dachte Kinana noch daran, wie Mirajane ihr leicht erstaunt gesagt hatte, wie offener und glücklicher sie schien seit der ehemalige schwarze Magier in der Gilde eingetreten ist. Mit Luna, seinem niedlichen Exceedmädchen, bildeten sie auch fast eine eigene Familie.

Dann kam diese Schwangerschaft und neun Monate später erblickte Aiko das Licht der Welt. Dieses süsse, wunderschöne Baby war eine Zukunft für Cobra und Kinana. Und die Lilahaarige liebte alles, was ihr Glück und ihre Zukunft irgendwie symbolisierte. Egal ob eine Narbe, ein Gegenstand oder etwas ganz anderes war. Und dieser Schwangerschaftsstreifen gehörte dazu.

Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihrem Drachen um. Cobra sah sie besorgt an. Er lag mit nacktem Oberkörper neben ihr auf dem Bett, während sie nur ihre Unterwäsche trug.

„Du weisst, diese Streifen kann man irgendwie entfernen", murmelte er und zeigte auf ihren Bauch. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gemerkt, wie sie immer wieder über ihren Bauch strich.

„Ich will ihn aber nicht entfernen", erwiderte Kinana, während sie sich gegen seine muskulöse Brust kuschelte. Ihr war es mehr als nur recht, dass er dazu hegte mit nacktem Oberkörper zu schlafen. Genüsslich strich die Lilahaarige über seine ausgeprägten Muskeln.

„Und warum nicht?", fragte Cobra milde erstaunt.

„Dieser Streifen ist für mich wie ein Symbol. Ich hatte während langer Zeit keine Zukunft in Sicht. Doch mit dir und Aiko habe ich es nun. Aiko ist unsere Zukunft und dieser Streifen bezeugt davon."

„Du hast wirklich eine zu grosse Fantasie, weisst du das?"

„Und ich bin stolz darauf."

Cobra lächelte und hob ihren Kopf, sodass sie ihn in die Augen sehen konnte... und er von ihren Lippen Besitz nehmen konnte. Der Kuss blieb sanft, doch der Giftdrache vernachlässigte die Lippen seiner Gefährtin öfters für den Hals. Kinana seufzte geniesserisch auf und streichelte Cobra umso mehr. Beide wollten nicht, dass dieser Moment aufhörte, doch...

„Wäh!"

„Sie hat doch schon vor zwei Stunden getrunken. Kann man wirklich so schnell wieder durstig sein?", murrte Cobra, während Kinana aufstand, Aiko aus ihrer Wiege nahm und zurück aufs Bett ging. Dort entblösste sie einen Teil ihrer Brust und das Baby begann sofort zu trinken.

„Sie ist oft durstig, aber um nichts in der Welt würde ich sie eintauschen", hauchte Kinana, während sie ihren Kopf auf Cobras Schulter legte und ihr Dragonslayer den Kopf seiner Tochter streichelte.

„Ich auch nicht", war die geflüsterte Antwort. Kinana kuschelte sich noch mehr gegen ihn und beide sahen glücklich ihre Aiko an, die immer voller Genuss trank. Es war ihre Zukunft, doch solche Momente konnten nur in der Gegenwart genossen werden.


	3. Tränen der Freude - AU

**Tränen der Freude – AU**

„Mein lieber Erik, es freut mich, dass ich doch die Ehre bekomme dich in meinem Büro zu treffen, da du ja diese Woche schon wieder öfters geschwänzt hast."

Makarov Dreyar sah den dunkelrothaarigen Jungen vor sich streng an. Erik, oder Cobra, wie man ihn meistens nannte, war zwar ein guter Schüler, doch leider gehörte er nicht zu diesen Schülern, an denen sich die Kleinen ein Beispiel nehmen konnten. Aber das lag wohl daran, dass seine beste Freundin vor sieben Jahren einen schlimmen Autounfall hatte und Cobra seither nichts mehr von ihr gehört hatte. Das war noch bevor seine Adoptivmutter ihm in die Fairy Tail Academy anmeldete. Seine hübsche Mutter war einer der Gründe, warum Cobra nicht von der Schule geflogen ist (ziemlich pervers, der Direx), aber auch, weil Makarov den Jungen irgendwie mochte. Er war sich sicher, dass er Potenzial hatte, man musste nur finden was und wie man es aus Cobra rausnehmen konnte.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich habe dich rufen lassen, weil du eine neue Schülerin, die nie im Träume daran denken würde zu schwänzen, bei uns einführen sollst", erklärte Makarov weiter, doch sein Gegenüber sagte dazu nur: „Wieso ich? Wären Erza oder Mirajane nicht besser dafür geeignet?"

„Naja, normalerweise hätte ich das auch getan, aber dieses Mal ist es ein besonderer Fall. Das Mädchen hatte vor sieben Jahren einen schlimmen Autounfall. Sie verlor ihre Eltern und ihr Gedächtnis. Ihre Grosseltern haben sie aufgenommen, doch sie fand erst vor einen Monat ihr Gedächtnis wieder. Wie dem auch sei, ihre Grosseltern haben mich angerufen und ausdrücklich verlangt, dass du ihre Enkelin begleiten sollst."

Cobra war es persönlich egal, dass er eine wohl Vorbildschülerin während einiger Zeit in der Schule einführen sollte. Doch ihr Unfall erinnerte ihm erstaunlicherweise daran, wie er vor sieben Jahre Kinana verloren hatte. Aus Erinnerung an seine beste Freundin würde er doch dieser Schülerin zur Seite stehen. Aber nur weil ihr Unfall ihn an Kinana erinnerte. Cobra nickte Makarov zu, der ein erleichtertes Seufzen von sich liess.

„Sie sollte gleich hier sein", sagte er dann und genau in diesem Augenblick klopfte es an der Tür. Makarov bat die Person reinzukommen. Als diese eintrat, sprang Cobra erschrocken von seinem Stuhl auf. Diese kinnlangen, lilafarbenen Haare, diese wunderschönen smaragdgrüne Augen, diese aussergewöhnliche blasse Haut… Das konnte nicht sein, doch es konnte sich nicht um eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit handeln.

„Kinana?"

Makarov sah Cobra überrascht an. Kannte er dieses Mädchen? Das würde zumindest erklären, warum ihre Grosseltern unbedingt wollten, dass Cobra sich um ihre Enkelin kümmerte.

„Hi, Erik…", murmelte das Mädchen. Gut, jetzt hatte er den Beweis. Die beiden kannten sich. Plötzlich kam Makarov ein ziemlich verrückter Gedanke. Konnte es sein, dass Kinana… Cobras verschwundene beste Freundin sei?

**xxx**

Der erste Schultag verging, ohne dass gross über die Vergangenheit diskutiert wurde. Doch Cobra und Kinana wichen nicht von der Seite des anderen. Auch nicht als sie gemeinsam aus der Schule gingen und beide die Strasse der Kirschbäumen, der zum oberen Stadtteil in die Hügel führte, entlanggingen. Beide wohnten dort, da könnte man dies als normal ansehen, dass sie gemeinsam gingen. Doch es herrschte Funkstille zwischen den beiden. Wo sollte man auch anfangen zu reden, wenn man sich sieben Jahre lang nicht gesehen hatte und nichts voneinander gehört hatte?

Die roten und gelben Blätter der Kirschbäumen flogen mit dem Wind im der Septembersonne die Strasse runter. Es war noch recht warm, doch niemand spazierte der Kirschbäumenstrasse entlang. Sowieso nie im Herbst, erst im Frühling, wenn die Bäumen wieder Blüten haben würden.

„Gehst du nicht sofort nach Hause?", fragte Kinana schliesslich nach einer Weile. Sie konnte diese erdrückende Stille zwischen ihnen nicht mehr ertragen. Ausserdem wollte sie gerne wissen, was aus seiner Mutter und seiner kleinen Schwester geworden ist.

„Venima kommt erst um halb acht nach Hause. Sie arbeitet immer noch spät im Pharmaziegeschäft und ausserdem arbeitet sie nun samstags freiwillig im Krankenhaus."

Cobra seufzte. Seine Adoptivmutter arbeitete viel und verdiente wenig. Das was sie gewann genügte um sie, ihn und Luna zu ernähren, die Schule zu zahlen und ihren Adoptivkindern etwas Geld für die Freizeit zu geben. Doch trotzdem würde sie den Job nie wechseln. Sie liebte Pharmazie und hatte Luna und Cobra auch noch damit angesteckt.

„Und Luna?", fragte Kinana weiter.

„Nach der Schule hängt sie noch etwas in der Stadt um mit ihren Freundinnen. Gross verändert hat sie vom Charakter her nicht. Und wieso gehst du nicht sofort nach Hause?"

„Meine Grosseltern besuchen eine Freundin im Krankenhaus. So wie ich sie kenne, wird es ziemlich lange dauern bis nach Hause kommen werden."

Eine Weile lang herrschte wieder Stille, bevor Cobra die Frage stellte, die ihm schon lange auf der Zunge brannte: „Warum wollten sie unbedingt, dass ich dich durch die Schule führe?"

„Als ich vor einem Monat meine Erinnerungen wiederfand, habe ich mich natürlich an dich erinnert. Ich habe ihnen von dir erzählt, dass du mein bester Freund bist und ich dich nun sehr vermisse, und da haben sie überall nach dir gesucht. Als sie dich schliesslich gefunden haben, haben sie mich an deiner Schule angemeldet und halt darauf bestanden, dass du mich einführen wirst. Erik… Cobra… Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich vergessen habe!"

Beim letzten Satz war Kinana in Tränen ausgebrochen und hatte sich in Cobras Armen geworfen. Dieser war völlig überrumpelt deswegen, doch legte sanft seine Armen um ihre Taille. Wieso pochte sein Herz nur so fest?

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hattest ja eine Amnesie bekommen und ausserdem kannten deine Grosseltern mich nicht. Dich trifft keine Schuld ehrlich."

Kinana weinte sich dennoch weiter aus und Cobra wiegte sie hin und her, während er ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. Er hatte sie so vermisst. Seit er sie verloren hatte, schwänzte er öfters die Schule und hatte kein Interesse mehr in nichts, ausser vielleicht Pharmazie und seine Familie. Zwar brachte er immer noch gute Noten nach Hause, doch er gab sich keine grosse Mühe mehr. Schliesslich war Kinana nicht mehr da gewesen um ein lobendes Lächeln zu geben, wenn er einen Test gut abgeschnitten hatte. Er war wirklich am Boden zerstört gewesen, als er vom Unfall gehört hatte und er konnte sich nie damit abfinden, dass seine beste und einzige Freundin aus seinem Leben verschwunden ist. Gut, in der Fairy Tail Academy hatte er schon noch neue Freunde gefunden, unter anderem Richard und Midnight, doch eine richtige, innige Freundschaft hatte er nie wieder gespürt.

Und jetzt war Kinana wieder in sein Leben getreten, doch irgendwie war es schon anders. Nicht nur, dass sie während sieben Jahren nichts voneinander gehört hatten, sondern auch weil er irgendwie mehr als Freundschaft wollte. Was dachte er sich dabei? Sie war seine beste Freundin, er konnte sich nicht in sie verlieben. Doch… irgendwie wurde er eifersüchtig auf alle Jungs, die während diesen sieben Jahren ein Auge auf sie geworfen haben. Verdammt, warum wollte er Kinana als sein… Eigentum markieren? Und warum fragte er sich, wie ihre Lippen wohl schmeckten?

„Cobra, stimmt etwas nicht?", riss in Kinana aus seinen Gedanken. Sie sah besorgt an. Wie… wunderschön sie doch war. Sie war immer noch so sanft und hilfsbereit wie früher. Und ihre Lippen wirkten so einladend. Ohne gross zu überlegen legte er seine Lippen sanft auf ihre. Ihre Lippen schmeckten nach Erdbeeren. Nicht die aus dem Supermarkt, sondern die wilden Walderdbeeren. Nach dem ersten Schock begann Kinana den Kuss zu erwidern. Der Kuss blieb sanft und nach einer Minute lösten sie sich voneinander. Die Lilahaarige schränkte die Armen um seinen Nacken und grinste ihn glücklich an.

„Du hast mir gerade meinen allersten Kuss gestohlen, weisst du das?"

„Gott sei Dank", seufzte Cobra erleichtert auf, was Kinana zum Kichern brachte. Er sah sicher süss aus, wenn er eifersüchtig war. Doch er musste sich keine Sorgen machen. Mit der ewiger Trauermiene, die sie während sieben Jahre mit sich trug, hatte sich kein Junge für sie interessiert. Ihr hatte dies nicht sonderlich verletzt und jetzt war sie glücklich darüber. Sie lag nun in der Armen des einzigen Jungen, der sie je interessiert hatte und je interessieren wird.

„Deine Lippen schmecken wie schwarze Schokolade", flüsterte sie nach einer Weile, die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf auf Cobras muskulöse Brust. In sieben Jahren war er muskulöser geworden. Es fühlte sich toll zum Anfassen an.

„Deine wie Walderdbeeren. Ausserdem, das war auch mein erster Kuss", antwortete Cobra und errötete. Kinana strahlte ihn an und wieder liefen Tränen über ihre zarten Wangen.

„He, nicht schon wieder heulen!"

„Du Vollidiot, dass sind Freudetränen!"

Cobra lachte laut auf und versiegelte wieder seine Lippen mit ihren. Dieser Kuss war inniger als der erste und bald trafen sich zum ersten Mal ihre Zungen. Nun hatte er Kinana endlich wieder bei sich. Und er würde alles tun, dass es so blieb.

Ein Sonnenstrahl beleuchtete das frischgebackene Paar, was die Freudetränen auf ihren Wangen zum Glitzern brachten, während die Herbstblätter um den beiden rumflogen.


	4. Gift

**Gift**

In seinem Leben hatte Cobra schon verschiedene Arten von Giften kosten können. Jeder Geschmack war anders, doch alle hatten diesen sauren und süsslichen Gout auf der Zunge. Mal mehr, mal weniger, aber es war immer da. Manchmal konnte der Giftdragonslayer nie genug von einem Gift bekommen, bei einem anderen empfand er nichts anderes als Ekel. Doch kein Gift war so verlockend und berauschend für ihn wie das, was er gerade zu sich nahm. Es war eine Tatsache. Von diesem Gift konnte er nicht genug bekommen. Oder besser gesagt von der Person, die es ihm gerade gab.

Kinanas Verwandlung in einer Schlange hatte schon noch seine guten Seiten. Sie konnte Take-Over-Magie beherrschen und war gegen jegliche Gifte immun. Ausserdem konnte sie auch manche Personen dagegen immun machen. Bis jetzt hat sie das allerdings nur bei Luna gemacht. Als Exceed eines Giftdragonslayers wäre es wirklich etwas blöd, wenn sie Gift nicht aushalten würde. Doch Kinana trug auch Gift in sich, wie eine normale Giftschlange. Das fand Cobra ziemlich praktisch, denn im Kampf musste sie ihm nur Gift anhauchen oder als Ball zuwerfen. Aber es gab natürlich auch eine vollkommen andere Möglichkeit und die war von Cobra am meisten vorgezogen. Wenn er Kinana küsste spürte er immer diesen Geschmack von Gift in ihrem Mund. Ob leicht oder stark kam ganz auf die Natur des Kusses an. Cobra liebte die verschiedenen Geschmack seines Elements, doch das Gift von Kinana war ihm das Beste überhaupt. Es machte ihn noch stärker als andere Gifte und der Geschmack war einfach einmalig. Er konnte einfach nie genug davon bekommen.

Wegen mangelnder Luft in den Lungen musste der Giftdragonslayer den Kuss abbrechen. Schwer atmend starrte er auf das lilahaarige Mädchen unter sich, vollkommen verschwitzt, das leichte Nachthemd am Körper klebend. Beide lagen auf dem Bett in ihrem Dachzimmer und versuchten wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Und Luft zu schnappen.

„Hast du immer noch nicht genug?", fragte Kinana erschöpft.

„Von dir? Nie im Leben!"

Mit diesen Worten nahm er abermals von ihren Lippen Besitzt, während er seine Freundin noch fester gegen seine Brust presste. Je mehr Gift er zu sich nahm, desto stärker und mächtiger fühlte er sich. Dazu kam, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Dieses Gift berauschte ihn zu sehr und machte ihn verrückt. Oder besser gesagt Kinana. Wenn dieses Gift nicht von ihr kommen würde, wäre er wahrscheinlich noch einigermassen bei Sinnen.

„Erik, ich habe eine Frage", keuchte Kinana nach einer Weile, nachdem sie sich etwas von den wilden Küssen erholt hatte.

„Frag doch."

„Ist mein Gift... anders als früher? Du weisst schon... als ich noch Cubelios war."

Cobra seufzte. Er wusste, dass diese Frage eines Tages kommen würde. Kinana hatte schon immer Angst, dass sie als Mensch ganz anders war als Schlange. Vollkommen anders, als Cobra sie in all den Jahren gekannt hatte. Dass es nun anders war. Doch für den Giftdragonslayer blieb es gleich. Gut, es gab ein Änderungen. Cobra hätte sich wohl nie in eine Schlange verliebt, doch als bester Freund hätte er sie schon angesehen. Als Frau war es anders. Er konnte es sich selber nicht erklären. Aber für ihn war es logisch, dass er für Kinana nun mehr empfand, seit er erfahren hatte dass sie Mensch geworden ist.

„Das Gift ist fast gleich geblieben."

„Fast?"

„Es ist einfach viel besser geworden."

Kinana strahlte Cobra an, bevor sie ihn abermals in einem giftigen Kuss eintauchte.

Ja, dieses Gift war das Beste auf der ganzen Welt. Aber nur weil Cobra alles an Kinana mochte. Immerhin liebte er sie.


End file.
